


Scar - Lillie P.O.V

by fairyamy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Other, its short but I wanted to write it from Lillie's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyamy/pseuds/fairyamy
Summary: Scar told from Lillie's eyes





	

Lillie hadn't slept well that night. Dinner hadn't been filling and Gladion hadn't been there. He was hardly around anymore, always leaving early with Faba and being carried in late by some scientist. 

She'd jerked awake some time around four am, the house too quiet. Like no one was even alive.  
She knew that if Mother found her awake she'd get trouble, if Mother caught her sneaking out of her room she'd be in for one hell of a punishment.   
But something just felt... off.  
As she passed by Gladion's room she pressed her ear to the door, not sure what she'd hear. When she heard nothing after a minute she pushed away, heading towards the kitchen.  
The light was on low, bread and cheese on the counter with a knife placed next to them neatly. A grilled cheese sandwich sat on a plate, uneaten and cold.  
And the floor.  
The floor was covered in blood.  
She froze, fear washing through her, only snapping out of it when she saw Gladion's foot poking out from behind the counter.  
"Gladion?" She whispered, inching forward, wincing when her foot landed in blood. He didn't move.  
Her heart pounding in her ears she rounded the corner and screamed. He was lying in the blood, his clothes soaked red, one side of his face messy. He was saring blankly ahead, his hand limp in front of his eyes. She grabbed a cloth and ran some water over it, her hands shaking. Her knees gave out and she was pressing the cloth to his head, trying to clean away the blood to see where he was hurt.   
Tears streamed down her face as she called out for help, her throat raw. Wicki was the first person to rush into the room, her hair a mess and her clothes hastily thrown on.  
Fabe followed her shortly, two scientist behind him. "What's going on here? It's four am!" He demanded, stomping his foot and causing blood to splatter.  
Wicki was pale, mumbling about needing to call and ambulance, about needing to get Gladion to a hospital and soon.  
Faba ignored her, turning his attention to Lillie, telling her to shut up. She hadn't realized she was sobbing.  
"We don't need to take him to a hospital, we can handle this here." Faba's voice was cold as he addressed the panicked Wicki.  
"JUST HURRY UP AND HELP HIM!" Lillie screamed, wiping her face to try and get the tears away, only to smudge blood across her cheek.

She had gone into his room a few times while he was healing. He was always asleep and she was worried. That night, she hadn't noticed the scars that covered his arms and chest, too focused on the blood.   
He had a new scar, above his eye and splitting his eyebrow in half. He hadn't told anyone what had happened, had hardly spoken to anyone. But she could guess who had done it.   
At night she could hear him mumbling to himself from where she stood outside his door.  
" _I'll get you out..._ "


End file.
